


Gross Sick Germs

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: In which Oikawa is me when there's a sick person near by, M/M, the sick fic I never thought I'd write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Iwaizumi get's sick and Oikawa reluctantly takes care of him.





	

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked when Oikawa entered the gym by himself. 

“He's home sick,” Oikawa replied with a frown.

“Really? He never gets sick.” Kindaichi sounded surprised.

“I know.” Oikawa's frown deepened. “It was one of the best things about him, and then he had to go catch a cold. Disgusting.”

“What a caring boyfriend you are,” Matsukawa drawled.

“I love Iwa-chan dearly, but I will not let him get me sick,” Oikawa said firmly.

“Sounds like a bad boyfriend to me . . .”

* * *

“I thought you weren't coming over because I was ‘covered in gross sick germs’,” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse, and his sarcasm was kind of ruined by the fact that he sneezed twice.

“You are. It’s like I can feel the germs crawling on me.” Oikawa shivered, voice muffled slightly by the  _ two  _ medical masks he was wearing. He was also wearing gloves. And he’d taken two doses of cold medication before coming into the house.

“Was the pharmacy out of hazmat suits?”   

“Ha ha. You’re almost as funny as the lady who made fun of me for asking if they carried any hazmat suits.”

“I know you’re scared of germs. So what made you come here?” Iwaizumi sat up a bit, burst into a coughing fit that caused Oikawa to take several steps back, and then laid back down.

“The team made me feel bad about not helping you through your disgusting illness,” Oikawa muttered, holding out a thermos full of soup, and then pulling it back when Iwaizumi reached for it. “No hand on hand contact. You can only touch the thermos,” he added, cautiously holding it out again. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but didn’t touch Oikawa’s gloved hand when he took the soup.

“Thanks. You know you didn’t have to, right?”

“So you won’t be mad if I put this box of tissues on your night stand and leave?” Oikawa held up said tissue box. It had happy cartoon characters on it suggesting that the owner of the tissue box should get well soon.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again, but it was a bit more fond this time. “No, I won’t be mad. I don’t particularly want to get you sick, you know. You’re the worst when you get sick.” 

Apparently Iwaizumi didn’t need to say more than that, because Oikawa dropped the tissue box on the nightstand and bolted with a hurried “Hope you feel better, Iwa-chan,” over his shoulder.

He made it out the front door before he sneezed and his eyes widened in horror. 


End file.
